2016 hijacking incident
On October 19, 2016, a TV station broadcasting from a house located in Sekta, RG got attention when it hijacked signals of TV chanbels from the entire RG. It began broadcasts at 4:50pm, but they became seen across RG just five minutes later, when TV channels were successfully hijacked. This ended at 5:10pm, as the affected channels managed to return on the air. Chronology Unusual activity of signals used to make channels broadcast was first mentioned at 4pm, when white noise began to overlap regular sound, but it eventually made up to 50%. People were asking on what is actually that and decided to phone the repair services, but all TVs had that, and was not a problem regarding the sets, it was diagnosed that a new TV station is preparing itself to hijack all TV channels at 5pm. The whole RG eventually was in danger, and people started going to news sites to report that most notably at CNN iReport. At 4:55pm, TV channels were blacked out for 5 seconds, then a blue background with a zooming globe appeared, and the word "NEWS" appeared zooming directly to the studio. The studio was dark cyan colored and looked like one of the 1970s and 80s. The announcer starts reading the following text. Good evening. This is our country's new national broadcaster, this is the only television channel you are allowed to watch. Because, this s**tty country is now a COMMUNISTO GENERALE: ladies and gentlemen, it is no more Republic of Guy, this is Chromia. Musicastos, go! Upon the end of this speech, music played by accordion started to be heard, and lasted ten seconds. Then, the newsreader said that the national anthem should be played, and decided to pull off the clothing, only to be dressed like a drag queen (man dressed as a woman). After that, the music begins: Ya-yee, ya-ya-ya-yoooh, ya-yee, ya-ya-yooh, ooeeeeeeeeeeeee, aah-eee, ooooooooooohhh... After this, instead of news they began showing advertisements. Instead of advertisements, the desk was surrounded by snacks and had a pizza next to paper on the table. Then, the second newsreader said this: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to, welcome to, welcome to....the first ever TV store: buy a TV, buy a computer, buy a games, buy a four nuggets, yeah... The hijacking was completed at 5pm when the GBC blacked out all TV channels, while TV channels affected by this, managed to return on the air as GBC pulled the plug to Chromia's TV broadcaster and allowed normal channels to get back on the air. Aftermath Immediately after the affected broadcasters returned on the air, the Guyish police ordered an investigation around the entire country, in order to look for the location of the broadcaster responsible for hijacking normal channels for 15 minutes. At 11:05pm, it was reported that the channel was located in a rural area in Sekta in Eastern RG, where five people were holding a test to launch a pirate TV station airing a similar concept to Marlboro TV in 2007. WIP